Citric Eyes
by Darkrider220
Summary: Second Chapter is a lemon, Two-Shot filler for my main story, even though I just released a new chapter of a that a bit ago
1. The intro-ey bit

**Second chapter is a lemon, this is more filler, and what appeared in my brain. This is a Two-Shot**

Here she was, sitting there, waiting for something interesting to happen her name was Cupa, and she was bored stiff.

she was waiting outside of a large meeting hall, all of the mob bosses are there, sorting things out, while their children sit outside and wait, doing nothing but talk.

at first, that was fun, but this is the twenty third meeting this year, not including the annual.

she was getting sick of it.

she made a lot of friends out of the other mob children, and they had a range of personality, one that drew her the most , though, is the one named Andr.

She had black hair, purple eyes (as per a normal ender man) a black jacket and an ender man hat resting on her head. She was also different from the others, she was.

Shy.

Cupa liked the shy personality Of Andr, and they became fast friends.

Now let's skip forward a couple years...

we are once again at the meeting hall, except this time, their were rooms around it, as the children of the mob bosses were to stay there for a couple of years. during these years, Cupa had made a lot of friends of the mob children, however still was intrigued by Andr, who, even during all this time, refused to let her see her eyes for too long.

She was getting annoyed, so Cupa made a plan.

later...

Andr was on her own in the food hall, the other were on other tables, talking and having fun, but Andr was too nervous to join them, so, after she finished her meal, she left the food hall, and headed to her room. She passed by Cupa'a room as she got there, as Cupa's room was right next to her's.

there was an explosion, in Cupa'a room. Andr immediately went in to find out what happened, but, the moment she entered the room, she was clubbed over the head.


	2. The Lemon-ey romance-ey bit

**for anyone expecting a long, highly detailed lemon, look a different place, this is more romance, but it does have lemon, just it focuses for on romance.**

She awoke, concussed and confused, a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. Who was there? why is she here? what is here? why is she aroused?

Why is she aroused?

She felt a finger against her the insides of her legs, stroking gently near her privates. "so, you're awake Andr." A familiar voice said, in a seductive, yet surprised tone. "I expected you to be asleep longer, but, before I continue with anything, there is something I would like to confess..." The voice said.

Green eyes, a familiar voice..

Cupa.

Why was Cupa doing this, what was she talking about confessing? Wait... Why is she moving her hand closer? Why is she touching my clit? why... Does it feel so good?

"I-i love you, Andr" Cupa said, clearly stating hoe she felt, even in her tone, nervous, aroused, and in love. Andr started shifting about uncomfortably underneath Cupa, before finally processing what Cupa said. "B-but, our p-parents said that... S-same sex relationships are bad..." Andr replied nervously, before moaning for arousal. "How can it be bad, when it feels so good?" Cupa replied, beginning to pull off her own clothing.

"Cupa..."

"what, Andr?"

"..."

"No... Please... Don't tell me..."

" I... Don't love you that much..."

Cupa was mad, and that was an understatement, but she was also depressed, and, in the heat of the moment, acted very suddenly. "NO! I won't let you leave me! I love you! Please... Don't leave me..." Cupa yelled, then sobbed. "I'm sorry, Cupa, we can still be friends..." Andr replied, suddenly wanting to cheer Cupa up. "That's not good enough! You will be mine, Andr!" Cupa yelled, hitting Andr over the head again, then beginning to take her clothes off again.

"you will be my first, and my only, Andr..." Cupa said to herself, beginning to lie herself in position. "You.. Will be.. My first..." Cupa sobbed, beginning to run her and Andr's , who was still unconscious, clitorus together moaning in arousal.

then she headed off to a drawer, and shuffled through it, pulling out , no, not a sex toy.

a Cucumber

"sorry, Andr, this is the only thing I have, I was gonna eat it later, but..." Cupa said, placing the Cucumber between Herself and Andr, then, gently pushed it inside herself, moaning in arousal, and joy that she was losing her virginity with Andr, even if it was involuntarily on andr's part.

then she pushed the cucumber into Andr.

Andr woke with a yelp.

"C-Cupa, what are you d-doing!" Andr yelped, blushing profusely, which, to her misfortune, Cupa noticed.

"you... You lied?! So... You do love me?" Cupa said, making Andr blush even more. "I'm glad, now, let me show you my love" Cupa said, sitting above Andr and rubbing their clits together, the cucumber still inside, both of them moaning in, again, arousal.

Andr came first.


End file.
